The use of fluid distributing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid distributing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by crowded prior at which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fluid distributing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,678; U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,902, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,134; U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,368, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,488.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a garden watering system for surrounding and watering plants just at the base of plants while also providing a planting guide grid.